One Night
by docsangel
Summary: Chloe works at TM and is in love with a SON. Is that SON the only one that can save her from herself?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I have been working at Teller Morrow for a few months now and while I get along with everyone, I don't look anyone in the eye. I am a thick girl and suffer from severe depression and anxiety. There's a party every weekend but I have yet to come to one. I just opened the office when Jax walks in. "Hey Darlin. How are you doing today?" he asks. "I'm okay. Can you and Sack handle these repos please?" I ask. "Sure Darlin." he says as he takes the list from me and walks out. A few minutes later Juice walks in to clock in. "Morning, Chloe." he says. "Morning." I say but I don't look at him. See, I'm in love with Juice. But he would never go for a girl like me so I keep my distance. "You okay?" he asks. "Yeah. Just tired." I tell him. "There's a party tonight. You coming?" he asks. "I don't think so." I tell him. "Well, if you change your mind…" he says. "Thanks." I say but still don't look at him.

A few minutes later, Gemma walks in. "Morning baby." she says. "Morning Gemma." I say. "Any plans for the weekend?" she asks. "Just hanging at home." I tell her. "You know, you could hang here. I could set you up a dorm so you don't have to worry about driving." she tells me. "Thanks Gemma. I might stay for a drink." I tell her. After work, I head into the clubhouse and the party has already started. Drinking my beer, I look around and see Juice sitting on one of the couches with a croweater on his lap. "You know, you can talk to him." Tig says. "Doesn't matter. Look, I'm gonna head home. This was a bad idea." I say as I head out the door holding back the tears.

Walking into my house, I head to the answering machine seeing it blinking. _Happy birthday sweetheart. Give me a call when you can. Love you_. My mom's voice says. The next message is from my brother _Happy birthday sis. Give me a call when you can. Love you._ I don't even listen to the rest of the messages. I head to bed and cry myself to sleep. I spend the rest of the weekend sitting on the couch, crying and hiding from the world.

Monday morning rolls around and I walk into the office to get to work. Sitting at the desk, I start entering invoices and Gemma walks in. "Morning baby. How was your weekend?" she asks. "Quiet." I say but don't look up. "Why didn't you tell me your birthday was the other day?" she asks and I stop what I'm doing. "It's just another day Gemma." I tell her. "No it isn't." she tells me. "It really is. I don't celebrate it. Never have." I tell her and she just shakes her head. A few minutes later, Juice walks in to hand me some paperwork. "Did I hear Gemma say that your birthday was the other day?" he asks. "It's just another day Juice." I say. "It was your birthday." he tells me. "It's a day I don't celebrate. Never have. Not a big deal." I say. "I wish you wouldn't think that way." he says before walking out of the office. At the end of the day, it's time to leave and I go to lock up the office. "You wanna come in and get a drink?" I hear Juice ask behind me. "No. Thanks though." I say before walking away trying to fight off the tears.

Getting home that night, I don't bother even eating. I get in the shower and sob. Once out of the shower, I get into bed and sob even more. I can't do this anymore. I cry all night and still awake when the alarm goes off. Getting up and showered, I head to work. Walking into the office, I clock in and get my coffee to get to work. Gemma comes in and says "I'm going to be at the hospital with Abel most of the day. Running more tests." she tells me. "Okay. Let me know how he's doing." I say. "I will baby. Are you doing okay?" she asks. "I'm okay. Just tired." I tell her. "Not sleeping?" she asked. "Something like that." I tell her. "Well, you call me if you need me." she says. "I will." I tell her before she walks out the door.

A little later, Juice comes in and before he can say anything I ask "Can you and Opie handle the repos please?" He clocks in and says "Yeah." He takes the list from me and walks out the door. Jax walks in and closes both doors. "Talk to me." he says. "Nothing to talk about." I say. "I spoke to my mom." he says and I sigh in defeat. Without looking up, I say "What do you want to know?" He sits on the couch and says "First, why didn't you tell us about your birthday?" he asks. "I don't celebrate it. It's just another day to me. Jax, my family is ten hours away and anytime I talk to them they try to talk me into moving back home and I don't want that." I tell him. "You have us." he says. "We work together. It's not your job to worry about me." I tell him softly. "Why did you leave in such a hurry the other night?" he asks. "I was tired and didn't feel like staying." I say. "So it had nothing to do with a certain brother of mine and the croweater he was hanging out with?" he asks. "Doesn't matter." I say. "It does matter. I just wish you'd see that." he says before getting up and walking out the door. I sit in the chair and fight off the tears.

That evening, Juice walks into the office to turn in the repo list. "All done." he says. "Thanks." I say as I start shutting down the computer to close up the shop. "Can we talk?" he asks. "I'm really tired Juice." I say. "Yeah, okay." he says. "Good night Juice." I say as I lock the door and walk away. Getting home, I sit on the couch and just stare off into space. I hear a bike and look out the window to see Tig pulling up. Opening the door for him, I ask "What are you doing here?" he walks past me, into the house and says "Worried about you. Juice said he tried to talk to you and you blew him off." he says. "Tig, I'm just tired." I tell him. "It's more than that. Talk to me Doll." he says. "Fine. I'm in love with him but I see how he looks at the croweaters and I can't compete with that so the best thing to do is not let myself get close." I tell him. "Chloe…" he says. "I'm gonna head to bed." I say. "Yeah. Night Doll." he says. "Night Tig." I say.

After Tig leaves, I can't handle things anymore. I head to my bathroom for my sleeping pills and then to the kitchen for the bottle of Jack. Sitting down on the couch, I start popping sleeping pills and downing Jack. Before I know it, everything goes black.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Beep...Beep...Beep. Is all I hear when I wake up. Great. I can't even kill myself right. I open my eyes and see Gemma sitting there holding my hand. I pull my hand from hers and she looks up. "Hey baby. How are you feeling?" she asks. I don't answer. I just look down at my hands. "I'll get the doctor." she tells me before she walks out of the room. I look over and see Juice standing by the window watching me. Great. He walks over and sits on the bed next to me. He takes my hand and I try to pull away but he doesn't let me. "Are you okay?" he asks. I don't answer. "Why'd you do it?" he asks. I still don't answer. Before anything else can be said, the doctor comes in and says "How are you feeling?" she asks. "Tired." I say. "We're keeping you on a 72 hour hold. We would like you to talk to someone. If not one of our counselors, then someone." she tells me. "I will." I say. After she talks to me for a couple of more minutes, she leaves. Gemma kisses my cheek and says "I'll be by to check on you later." I just nod and she walks out the door, leaving me with Juice.

"Talk to me please." he says softly, still beside me, holding my hand. "What do you want me to say?" I ask. I just look down at his hand holding mine. "Why did you do it?" he asks again. "Doesn't matter." I say. "Matters to me." he says and I scoff. Finally pulling my hand from his I say "Yeah. Matters so much. Whatever. Just please leave Juice." I say. "I'm not leaving until we talk." he says. "There's nothing to talk about." I say. "Why won't you tell me why you did it?" he asks. "Fine. I did it because I'm tired of feeling like I don't matter. My family is ten hours away and try to guilt me into doing what they want instead of what I want. The one person that I think about day and night would rather pay attention to the fucking croweaters than to see someone who actually cares about them and that their patch. That what you wanna hear?" I ask. Taking my hand again, he says "Whoever it is you care about is a fucking idiot if they don't see how special you are." he says. "Really? Because you never bothered to notice." I say and his eyes go wide. "Please leave Juice. I want to go back to sleep." I tell him. He stands up and leans over and kisses my temple before walking out the door, not saying another word. When he closes the door, I start to sob.

The next morning, Gemma is there bright and early. "Good morning baby. How are you feeling?" she asks. "I'm okay." I say. "Did something happen with you and the Rican last night?" she asks. "We talked. Guess he didn't like what he heard." I tell her. "What did you tell him?" she asks. "He knows I'm in love with him." I tell her. "What did he say?" she asked. "Nothing." I tell her. "Shit baby. Just give him time." she says. "I've decided I'm moving back home. I'm gonna call my parents as soon as I get out of here." I tell her. "Baby, you don't want to do that." she says. "Doesn't matter what I want. I can't come back to the shop. That's his place before it's mine and I can't face him knowing that he knows and doesn't feel the same way." I tell her. "Baby, just think about it." she says and I just nod.

Gemma is sitting beside my bed when Juice walks in. Getting up she tells me, "I'll be by later." I nod and she walks out, leaving me with Juice. I don't say anything. "Can we talk?" he asks. I just nod. He walks over and sits on the side of my bed. "I thought about what you said last night. Why didn't you say anything before?" he asks. "Because I knew you would react the way you did. But don't worry. I'm moving back home. I told Gemma I was calling my parents when I get released from here and moving back home." I tell him. "You can't leave." he says. "What does it matter?" I ask. "Matters to me." he says. "Yeah, you proved that last night." I tell him, pulling my hand from his. "I was just shocked. I think about you too." he tells me and I don't say anything. "I think about you all the time. But, Chloe, I don't feel like I'm good enough for you." He tells me. "Bull shit. Just go Juice." I say. "No. I'm not going anywhere. Do you want to be with me?" he asks. I nod my head. "Look at me please." He says softly. I look up and meet his eyes. "Do you want to be with me?" He asks again. "Yes." I say simply. "Then stay here and be with me." he says. I look at him and he cups my face and kisses me softly. "Please." he says. "Okay." I say before he kisses me again.

The doctor comes in and asks "How are you feeling?" I look at her and say "Better." "Are you feeling up to talking to someone?" she asks. I look at Juice and say "I already am." She nods and leaves us alone. Juice sits with me and we just talk about anything and everything. "I really had no idea you felt anything for me." he says. "I figured that thinking you would reject me was better than the reality that you would reject me." I tell him. "I wouldn't have rejected you." he says. "Will you lay with me?" I ask. He smiles and I move over in the bed. Lying next to me, he puts his arms around me and we lay there watching tv together before we doze off together.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I wake up the next morning and Juice is gone but Gemma is sitting there. "Morning baby." she says. "Morning Gemma." I say. Before I can ask she says "Juice had church. He said he'd be back in a little bit." I just nod. "You wanna tell me what happened? I get here this morning and you and him are curled up together sleeping." she tells me with a smirk. "We talked and he said he wants to be with me." she tells me. "You don't seem as happy as I thought you would." I look at her and say "I am happy about it but what happens when he decides he misses the croweaters and leaves? What happens then?" I ask. "Honey, that's not going to happen. That boy cares about you." she tells me. "I hope so." I say. A few minutes later the doctor comes in. "Chloe, before we can discharge you, we need you to be assessed by one of our counselors. It's protocall to make sure that when you leave, you won't hurt yourself again." she tells me. "Okay." I say. "I'll set up the appointment for this afternoon." she tells me and I nod. She walks out of the room and Gemma looks at me. "You okay with that?" she asks. "If it gets me out of here then yeah." I say.

A couple of hours later, I am sitting in the counselor's office. "Hello Chloe. I'm Dr Lucas. What brings you here today?" she asks. "I was brought in after trying to kill myself." I say. "What brought you to that decision?" she asks. "I have always suffered from depression and anxiety but things just started to get to me and I couldn't handle it anymore." I tell her. "What things?" she asks. "My parents trying to talk me into coming back home and trying to guilt trip me into it. Being in love with a guy that I thought would reject me. All of it combined with the depression just got to me." I tell her. "Have you thought about how to handle it in the future?" she asks. "I am cutting my family off. I can't keep contact with them and letting them mess with me like that." I tell her. "That's good. What about the guy you're in love with?" she asks. "He came to see me and we talked about it. He feels the same way I do but I didn't know it." I tell her. "That's good. So, I have to ask you. When you leave here, do you have any plans on trying to kill yourself?" she asks. "No I don't. Not anymore." I tell her. "Good. We still have to keep you for one more day but I don't see why you should not be able to be released. If you need someone to talk to, you can always come see me." she tells me. "Thank you." I tell her.

I get back to my hospital room and Juice is sitting there waiting on me. "Hey." I say. "Hey baby." He says. I get back into bed and he asks "How'd it go?" I look at him and say "I get to go home tomorrow so that's a plus." He looks at me concerned and I say "She asked how I was going to handle the things going on and I said that you told me you felt the same way I did but that I would have to cut off my family. I need to do that as soon as I am out of here." I say. "Why are you wanting to cut them off?" he asks. "Because of me?" he asks. "No. They don't exactly like the idea of me being anywhere but home with them. They wanted me to marry a friend of the family's kid and he's an asshole. Talking about how women don't need to be acknowledged and all they are good for is to stay barefoot and knocked up. I don't want that. But my mom and dad started on this fucking guilt trip telling me that it would ruin her friendship with his mom if we didn't and that his dad won't go into business with my dad if I don't marry him. I can't handle the guilt trips and the bullshit from them anymore." I tell him. "Well, you're my girl now and I will do everything I can to make sure you're acknowledged. I promise babe." he says. "Thank you." I say before he leans down and kisses me softly.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I'm finally being released from the hospital and Gemma is there to get me. "Juice had something to do for the club." she tells me. "Okay." I say. I get up and get in the wheelchair that the nurse brought in. "I got her." Gemma tells them, knowing I won't stay in it once I'm out of sight. We leave the hospital and she takes me home. Walking in, I see Tara and Lyla already there, cooking. "You guys didn't have to do this." I tell them. "Well, we need a little girl time." Tara tells me. Gemma kisses my cheek and says "Have fun Sweetheart. Come back to work on Monday but until then, rest up." I smile softly and say "Thank you Gemma."

When she leaves, Tara gets the dish out of the oven and we sit to eat. I see my answering machine lit up and Lyla asks "You wanna listen to them?" I nod and Tara hits the button to start them. _Hey Sweetheart. It's mom. Call me when you can. I need to go over some wedding details with you and talk to you about moving home. Love you._ I see them look at me as the next message starts. _Hey Chloe. It's Josh. Just wanted to check in and say I'm glad our families came to an arrangement. Call me back so we can get you moved home and moved into my place._ I just shake my head. Then the last one _Hey Chloe. It's Juice. Just wanted to let you know I was thinking about you and I'll see you tomorrow. Gemma said you're having a girls night. Have fun and I'll come by in the morning to take you to breakfast. Have a good time baby._ He says. I look at my plate and start pushing food around. "Alright girlie. Talk." Lyla says. I take a deep breath and say "Josh's mom and my mom are best friends. He's a pompous ass who thinks the only role a woman plays is to be in the kitchen barefoot and knocked up. Our parents have this stupid arrangement that I would marry him and his dad would agree to go into business with my dad so that my dad's business didn't go bankrupt." I say. "You don't want to marry him." Tara says rather than asks. "No. Hell no. I told the counselor at the hospital I was cutting my family off." I tell them. "Good. Now, why is Juice on your answering machine?" I see Tara smirk at me and I blush. "I'm in love with him. I didn't think he was into me but he was at the hospital when I woke up and told me he wants to be with me so we're together now." I tell them. "That's great. You two will be so good for each other." Tara tells me. "You know he's the one that found you?" Lyla asks. "What?" I ask, shocked. "You didn't know?" Tara asks. "No." I tell them. "The night you did it, Juice said he wanted to talk to you. He wanted to finally tell you how he felt but when he got here, you wouldn't answer your door and Gemma told him where your hideaway key was so he let himself in and saw you passed out on the floor. Said you were barely breathing and pulse was weak. Didn't leave your side from the minute that the ambulance got here." Tara tells me. "I didn't know." I tell her.

"I need to call my parents now, before I chicken out." I tell them. "Call Josh too. He needs to hear this from you." Lyla tells me and I nod. I call my mom first...on speakerphone so everyone can hear. "Hey Sweetheart. I was beginning to think you weren't going to call me." my mom says. "I need to tell you something." I tell her. "I'm listening." she tells me. "I'm not moving home and I'm not marrying Josh." I tell her. "Of course you are. This family need this." she tells me. "Then you'll have to figure something else out. I'm not moving home and not marrying Josh. I will be calling tomorrow to change my phone number so I don't want any of you contacting me. I have a life here and I am happy here. I have a great guy and I'm staying here." I tell her. "We'll see about that." she says before hanging up on me. I make the next call. "Hello." the voice answers. "Hey Josh." I say. "Chloe. Hey Sweetheart. I was hoping you'd call." he says. "I wanted to tell you that I just spoke to my mom and I'm not moving home and not marrying you." I tell him. "Yes. You are. That was the agreement." he tells me. "An agreement that I had no part in and no say in." I tell him. "You don't get a say. You were promised to me and I'll be damned if you disrespect me." he tells me. "Josh, I'm changing my number tomorrow. I don't want anything to do with you or my family." I tell him before hanging up. "You did good Sweetie." Lyla says before putting her arm around me. I look at my hands and I'm shaking. A little later, we call it a night and I lay down in my king sized bed with both girls passed out beside me.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Waking up the next morning, the three of us get up and take turn getting showers and Lyla and Tara head home, leaving me to get ready for Juice to come to get me. I get dressed in a pair of jeans and a form fitting shirt with my tennis shoes. I'm in the kitchen when there's a knock on the door. I look through the peephole and see Juice standing there. He looks at me and smiles. "Ready to go?" he asks. "Yeah but can we talk for a minute?" I ask, letting him in. "Sure. You okay?" he asks. I lead him to the couch and sit with him sitting next to me. "I am but I wanted to tell you something. Tara, Lyla and I were listening to my answering machine messages last night and there were a couple of messages on there. One was from my mom, and one from the guy my mom wants me to marry. I called them both and told them that I wasn't moving home and not marrying him." I tell him. "What did they say?" he asks. "Mom said we would see and he basically told me that I wasn't going to disrespect him and that I don't get a say in the matter." I tell him. "Yes you do." he says. "I told them that I was going to call today and change my number so they couldn't reach me." I tell him. "After we eat, I'll take you to get a new phone. You need an upgrade anyway." he says. "Juice…" I say before he stops me. "You're my girl. Let me spoil you." he tells me kissing me softly. "Oh there was one more message on my machine from a really wonderful guy." I tell him and he smiles. "Tara and Lyla heard it too. They know. I hope that's okay." I say. "Why wouldn't it be?" he asks and I look at my hands. "Baby, I'm care about you. I want everyone to know we're together." he says as he tilts my head up and kisses me softly.

Juice and I head out to the diner for breakfast. While we are waiting on our food, he asks "Do you think that your family or this Josh guy are going to cause problems?" I look at him and say "I don't know. I mean, Josh isn't used to being told no and mom and dad just expect me to do what they tell me to do, no questions asked." I tell him. "We'll get the phone in my name. We need to change your house phone too. Just incase." he tells me. "Okay." I say, looking down at my hands on the table. "Talk to me Sweetheart." he says. I look up at him and ask "What am I going to do if they do try something?" He takes my hand and says "I won't let anything happen to you." I smile softly trusting him.

After we eat, we head back to my house for a bit. "You going to Gemma's dinner tomorrow?" he asks. "Yeah. I told her I'd make something." I say. "What are you making?" he asks. "I was thinking Chicken Casserole." I say and he licks his lips. I just shake my head. We sit on the couch and watch a movie when my home phone rings and I let the answering machine get it. _Chloe, it's your mother. You father and I will be out there tomorrow morning to get you and your things to bring you home. We've moved your wedding date up at Josh's request so make sure you have everything ready when we get there. I don't want to be in that town longer than I have to._ It says and I get up and walk to my bedroom as the tears start to fall. Juice walks in behind me and wraps his arms around me from behind and says "I won't let them touch you. Pack you a bag and we'll head to get your new phone and head to the clubhouse. We'll stay there until we get this handled." he tells me and I nod. He turns me around and says "I got you baby." before he kisses me softly.

After packing a bag and getting on Juice's bike, we head to the clubhouse. Walking in, he hands my bag to the prospect and says "Put Chloe's bag in my dorm." Jax looks at Juice and then me and sees our fingers laced together and smiles. "I need to call church brother." Juice tells Jax and his smile drops. He turns to the room and yells "Church!" Juice looks at me and says "Stay inside. I won't be long." before he kisses me softly and heads into the chapel.

Gemma walks over and pulls me to her and says "I see you and the Rican are good." I smile and say "We are. We're really good." She looks at me and asks "What aren't you telling me?" I look at her and say "Can we talk in private?" She pulls me to the office and we sit on the couch. "Last night, when Lyla and Tara were over, we listened to the messages on my answering machine. One was mom and one was this guy Josh that mom wants me to marry. Dad's business is going bankrupt and they brokered a deal that I would marry Josh and Josh's dad would go into business with my dad and help get his business back on track. I didn't get a say in it. They basically sold me off to save the business. I called both mom and Josh last night and told them I was not marrying him and that I was not moving back home and they aren't taking no for an answer. Mom called while Juice was at my house saying that her and my dad would be here in the morning to get me and move me back home and to be ready." I tell her. "Shit baby. What are you going to do?" I look at her and say "Whatever the club says I need to do. Juice won't let them get to me." I tell her. "You have that much faith in your Old Man?" she asks. "He's not my Old Man. We just got together but yes, I do." I tell her.

In church, Clay asks "Why did you need to call church?" Juice looks at everyone at the table and says "Chloe and I are together." They all start cheering. "That's great Juicy Boy but you could have said that out there." Chibs says. "I know but there's an issue. You guys know about her parents right? Her dad's business is going bankrupt so her parents made a deal with a friend that she was to marry their son and they would go into business with her parents to save her dad's business. They aren't letting her have a say. She called them last night and told them that she wasn't getting married to him and that she was cutting them all out of her life. Her mom left a message on her machine saying they would be at her house in the morning to get her moved. I'm not letting them take her. She doesn't want to go and I won't let them force her. I plan on being at her house in the morning when they get there and handling this shit myself. I know you all care about her, too." he says. "We'll all crash here tonight and leave out before daylight. Take the van and park in her garage and be there when they walk in the door. If her mom thinks she has that much control over Chloe, she won't respect her enough to knock." Clay says. "Thanks brothers." Juice says. "She's family man. We got your girl." Jax says.

A little later, the guys come out of the chapel. "Where's Chloe?" Juice asks the prospect. "In the office with Gemma." he says. Juice walks out to the office and knocks on the closed door. Opening the door he walks in and sees me sitting there with tears in my eyes. He sits next to me and pulls me to him. "Hey, it's okay baby. I promise." he says and I just nod. Gemma gets up and walks out to give us a few minutes. "We're gonna stay here a few days. In the morning, me and the guys are heading to your house before daylight to be there when your parents show up." he tells me and I look at him. "I won't hurt them but we will get the message across that you aren't going with them. You belong here with me." he tells me and I snuggle closer to him. "I got you baby. I won't let anything happen to you." he says as we just sit there, me in his arms, finally feeling like everything will be okay.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Walking back into the clubhouse, Juice keeps me close. Sitting at the bar, sipping my water, Juice is standing next to me with his arm around my waist. He leans down and whispers "You're safe baby." I look at him and lay my head against his chest as I wrap my arms around his waist. I look over and see Tig watching me. He walks over and says "Can I talk to your girl a minute brother?" Juice nods and I walk outside with Tig. Walking over to the picnic table, we sit on top of it and I wait for him to speak. "You okay Doll?" he asks. "With Juice? Yes. He's been amazing." I tell him. "Good but I mean with this shit with your family and dickhead." he says. "I don't know. I know you guys won't let anything happen to me or let them near me and I know Juice will do all he can to protect me from them but I still worry. I mean, they're my family. They were supposed to love me and want me to be happy, not sell me off to the highest bidder." I tell him as a tear falls. "You're right but you know what? Fuck them. Hell, since the day you started working here, you've been my kid. No matter what, you're my kid." he tells me. I lean into him and say "Thanks Pop." He kisses the top of my head before Juice comes out looking for me. Seeing me sitting there, leaned against Tig, he walks over. I sit up and say "Sorry." He looks at me confused and then at Tig. "She's my kid, brother." Tig says explaining why I was leaning against him. "I already knew that." Juice says as he sits on the other side of me. I look at both of them and say "Whatever you guys have to do to keep them away from me, I'm on board." Juice kisses my temple while Tig grabs my hand and squeezes. No words need to be said.

Tig leaves us alone and Juice stands and steps between my knees. "You sure you're okay with what we might have to do?" he asks. "Yeah. I have you and Tig claims me as his kid. I have the family that I want and need. I don't need them. They never treated me like I was worth anything and sold me off like I was a piece of property. Whatever you have to do." I tell him. He kisses me softly and deepens the kiss just a little. Breaking from the kiss, he looks at me but doesn't speak. We just stay there together as he caresses my cheek. I pull him closer and wrap my arms around his waist and lay my head on his chest. I hear him whisper "I love you Chloe." I look up at him and smile softly and say "I love you Juice." He kisses me softly before saying, "Let's go to bed."

Walking into his dorm, I change into my panties and the shirt that he just took off and lay in the bed. He climbs in next to me and we lay there facing each other. I place my hand on his cheek and we just look into each other's eyes. He leans forward and kisses me softly. He brushes his tongue over my lips asking for entrance and I open my mouth to grant it. He deepens the kiss and I pull him on top of me. He looks into my eyes before slowly pulling the shirt over my head, revealing my bare chest. Kissing down my neck and to my bare chest, he starts to lightly nip and suck each nipple before kissing down my stomach and slowly pulling my panties down my legs. He slides his boxer briefs off before putting himself at my entrance. He runs his hard member up and down my folds as he kisses me and I arch into him. Breaking the kiss I whisper, "I need you Juan Carlos." He slowly enters me until he's completely filled me. Giving me a minute to adjust to his size, he starts to slowly thrust in and out of me, slowly making love to me. "You feel so good Chloe. Fuck babe." he rasps as he slowly thrusts in and out. "Don't stop Juice. Please." I almost beg. He lifts one leg over his hip to allow him to thrust deeper and I arch into him more, feeling the pleasure at this new angle. Once we both find out release, he lays beside me and pulls me close. Neither of us saying anything. He rubs his fingertips up and down my side and I bury my face in his chest and pull him closer. "Hey." He says as he tilts my head up to look at him. "You okay?" he asks. I just nod. "Baby, talk to me." he says as he moves to lay facing me, his arm still around me. I just shake my head. "I'm okay. I promise." I tell him. "No, talk to me. I don't want any secrets between us." he says. I bury my face in his chest again and whisper "That was my first time." He tilts my face up to look at him and smiles softly. "Thank you." he tells me and I look at him confused. "For trusting me with it." he says. He pulls me closer and says "I love you so much." He kisses the top of my head and I say "I love you too."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The next morning, I feel Juice stir next to me. He starts to get out of bed and I open my eyes. "Go back to sleep baby. We're heading out in a few." he tells me. I sit up in the bed and look at him. "It's gonna be okay. Don't worry. I love you." he says before kissing me softly. "I love you." I say. "When you get up, stay inside until I get back." he tells me. "Okay. I wanna see you and Pop off." I tell him. "Okay." he says. I get up and throw on my jeans and put on his shirt from last night and head out to the main room with him. Walking up, I see everyone standing there. "Be safe guys. Seriously. You're all I've got." I tell them. Clay walks over and says "We got you." before hugging me. They all come up and hug me but when Tig walks up I say "Please be safe Pop." He hugs me and says "It's all good kid." Kissing my temple, he walks out the door. Juice steps in front of me. "Be safe. Please." I tell him. "I will baby. Remember what I said. Stay inside. If you go outside, only go to the office and don't let yourself be alone, even for a minute until I get back." he tells me. "I won't." I tell him. "I love you." he says. "I love you too." I tell him.

The van pulls into my garage and they close the door. Walking into my house, they take post in the living room and discuss what they are going to do. "When they knock, Juice will answer the door. As soon as they are inside, we tell them what's gonna happen. They don't get near her." Clay says and they all nod. A little later, there's a knock on the door. Juice opens the door to see a well dressed couple standing there with another well dressed man behind them. "Who are you and what are you doing in my daughter's house?" the man asks. Juice steps back and opens the door and they walk inside. "Where's my daughter?" the woman asks. "Not here." Juice says. "Why not? She knows we were coming for her." the younger man says. "She's not going. She told you she doesn't want to go and we're making sure that she gets what she wants." Juice says. "And who are you?" the younger man says, getting in Juice's face. "Her Old Man. Chloe's with me now and none of you are getting close to her. You come near her and I'll fucking end you." Juice seethes. "You threatening me?" the younger guys asks "No. That's a fucking promise. Come near my Old Lady and I'll end you." Juice says again. "I'm calling the cops." the woman says. "Go ahead. When Chloe tells them that she gave us her key to get in and that she knows where here and that she doesn't want to go with you but you are trying to force her, they aren't gonna side with you." Jax says. "She's our daughter." the older man says. Tig gets in his face and says "She's not your kid. She's mine. You sold her off like she was a piece of property. That girl is my daughter. Only thing you gave her was dna." Tig seethes. "We'll be back." the younger man says as they head to the door but stops in front of Juice "I will have what's mine." They head out the door and Opie has to hold Juice back from lunging at the younger guy.

They walk back into the clubhouse and Juice walks right past me and to the dorm. I look at Tig and he pulls me close to him. "They left. But that dickhead said he'll be back for you. Go see about your Old Man." He tells me. I look at him and go to say he's not my Old Man yet but he cuts me off. "Go take care of your Old Man." He kisses my temple before I walk off to the dorms.

Walking into the dorm, I close and lock the door but don't move from the door. "Juice?" I call out softly. "What." he says sharply. I jump slightly. "Shit. Come here." he says softly. I walk over and he pulls me to him. "I didn't mean to snap at you. Shit just got me pissed off." he tells me. I look at him trying to read him. "Not at you baby. That piece of shit you mom wants you to marry. I wanted to rip his head off so bad but the guys wouldn't let me." he says. "What happened?" I ask. "They showed up talking about calling the cops on us but Jax told them that you gave us the key and knew we were there and that they were forcing you to leave so the cops weren't gonna side with them. They asked who I was and I told them I was your Old Man." he says, looking at me. I look at him shocked. "Don't look so shocked. You knew I wasn't letting you go." he tells me as he pulls me closer. "I won't let him near you." he says. "I know. I trust you." I tell him. He looks into my eyes and says "Right here." as he touches the back of my neck. "What?" I ask. "My crow. Once this is handled, I'll have Happy put my crow on you right here." he says as he rubs the back of my neck. I kiss him softly and say "Okay."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Walking back out to the main room, Tig looks at me and I nod that we are okay. Juice pulls me close and Clay says "Church. You too Sweetheart." I look at him confused before Juice pulls me into the chapel and to his seat with him. Pulling me onto his lap, he wraps one arm around me and the other hand is on my leg rubbing lightly. "Your parents and the guy they want you to marry showed up. That guy seems to think you belong to him. I don't know if your parents are going to be problems but that fucker they brought with them, he's not giving up. You stay here until this shit's settled. Don't go anywhere without two patches. You're officially on lockdown." Clay says "Okay." I say and try to hold back the tears. Juice pulls me closer and Tig says "No one touches you. We're your family now. Not them." he tells me and I nod.

We walk out of the chapel and Gemma walks up. "Clay is taking me to your house to pack you a bag. Are you gonna be okay?" she asks. "I think so. I just wish they would leave me alone." I tell her and she can see I'm barely holding it together. "Guys, give us a minute." she says before leading me to mine and Juice's dorm. Walking in, she closes the door and says "Talk." I look at her and say "I know the guys will do whatever they can to keep me safe but Gemma, what if they can't?" I ask as the tears start to fall. "Baby, that guy won't get to you. I promise." she tells me. "You trust us don't you?" she asks. "More than anything." I tell her. "Then just make sure they know everything you can think of about this guy and your parents and just let them do what they need to do." she tells me and I nod.

Walking back into the clubhouse, I walk to Juice and start telling him everything I can think of about my parents and Josh. "This is good baby but I need to talk to you." he tells me. We head to the dorm and he says "Baby, I sent the prospect to check the house and Josh was sitting on the front porch waiting for you." I look at him and fear sets in. "What?" I say as I stand up and start to have a panic attack. "Baby, take a breath. Breathe with me baby." he says and I finally calm down. "We're taking him out. But I need to know you're okay with what we have to do." he says. "Whatever you need to do, I'm okay with. Just don't let him near me. Please." I say as I start to sob. "I won't baby. It's okay. I won't let them near you." he tells me and I sob harder.

After a while, we walk out to the main room and Clay asks "You ready to go?" Juice nods and turns to me. "Stay with Gemma and stay inside. I love you baby." he tells me. "I love you. Please be careful. I need you." I tell him. "I will baby." he says before kissing me one more time before walking out the door to at least take care of one of my nightmares.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The guys leave in the van and head to my house. Pulling in the driveway, they see Josh sitting on my front porch still. As Juice gets out of the van, Josh walks off the porch to meet him. "Where's Chloe?" Josh asks. "My Old Lady ain't your concern. You were told to leave her alone." Juice says. "She ain't your Old Lady. She's my fiance and I will find her and take her home where she belongs." Josh says. "She belongs here with us." Tig says. "Why? So you can pass her around like one of your whores?" Josh asks. "She ain't a whore. Won't be passed around like one either." Bobby says. Juice moves closer to Josh and says "She ain't leaving with you. She's staying with me." Josh smirks and says "You think you can give her what I can? I have money. What the fuck can you give her?" Juice stretches his neck from side to side, popping it, and says "I can give her anything she wants. She don't need you or your money." Clay speaks up and asks "Why are you so hell bent on marrying her?" Without looking away from Juice, Josh says "No man wants someone that another man has violated. I want her cherry. I'll be the only one she'll ever be with." Josh says smirking at Juice. "Too late for that. She gave that to me last night." Juice says smirking at Josh, as his smirk fades. "You son of a bitch." Josh seethes as he lunges at Juice. Happy holding Juice back while Jax and Chibs grab Josh and put him in the van.

Taking him to the warehouse, Happy and Tig tie him to the chair. Juice gets in his face and says "You will never touch Chloe. She's _my_ Old Lady. She's gonna be _my_ wife and the mother of _my_ kids. I'm the only one that she will ever be with. Not you. Not anyone else her parents try to sell her to. All mine." he seethes. Happy rolls out his bag of tricks and says "All yours brother." Juice nods and takes out the ball peen hammer. Slamming it into his jaw, they hear the bones crunch. "That sounded like it hurt. Didn't it guys?" Juice asks and they all nod. Taking the hatchet, he grabs Josh by the hair and starts to scalp him, listening to him scream around the gag. Juice doesn't say anything else. He finally takes the scalpel and slides it across his throat, slitting him from ear to ear. Once they let him bleed out, Happy says "I'm proud of you brother." Juice nods and walks out of the warehouse. "You and Tig head back to your Old Lady. We got this." Clay says and they head back to us.

I'm sitting in the dorm, with Gemma. I can't seem to stop crying. "Baby, talk to me." she says. "I'm just worried about them." I say. "I know. But baby, they will handle this. You're doing all you can by doing what your Old Man says." she tells me. "You know I slept with him last night." I tell her. "Good baby. You needed that connection." she tells me. "It was my first time." I tell her, looking down at my hands. "Seriously? That's great baby. How was it?" she asks, trying to get my mind off of things. "Gemma it was amazing. It was slow and passionate. He was perfect." I tell her. "Good baby. I'm really happy for you. You and him are good for each other. You know that?" she asks. I nod. "I love him so much Gemma." I tell her. "I know and he loves you. You know, when he found you, he didn't leave your side." she tells me. "I know. Lyla told me." I say. "Did she also tell you what he was whispering to you at the hospital while you were still unconscious?" she asks and I shake my head no. "He was telling you he loved you so much and that he needed you to come back to him. That if you would just wake up, he'd make sure you always knew how much he loved you and needed you." she tells me and my eyes go wide. "He didn't tell you." she says. "We haven't talked about it." I tell her. About that time, the dorm door opens and in walks Juice. Gemma leaves and he locks the door behind him. I look at him and he says "It's handled." before walking to the bathroom to get in the shower. I give him time to get in and I get in behind him. Placing soft kisses to his back, I wrap my arms around him and place my hands on his chest. He laces his fingers with mine for a minute before turning me around and pulling me to him. Kissing me roughly, I whisper against his lips "What do you need?" He pins me to the wall and lifts me up. I wrap my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist and he enters me roughly. Thrusting in and out at a fast and hard pace, I feel myself getting closer and closer to climax. "Fuck baby you feel so good. So fucking tight." he says. "And I'm all yours Juice. All yours." I say. He looks into my eyes, never losing the pace and I feel myself cum so hard I see stars and he follows right behind me. Holding me to the wall while we catch our breath, he says "I'm sorry." I tilt his head up and look at him confused. "I'm sorry for being so rough." he says. "You needed that release. I get it. You didn't hurt me. I promise." I tell him and he kisses me softly. "I would never hurt you." I smile against his lips and say "I know."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

After getting out of the shower, we lay in bed and he pulls me as close as he can get me. "Gemma told me something." I say. He looks at me and I say "About what you were whispering to me while I was in the hospital, before I woke up." I tell him. "About that I love you and need you? That if you woke up I would make sure you knew how much you were loved and needed?" he asks. I nod my head. "I meant every word." he tells me before kissing me softly. He hovers over me, kissing me as he enters me again. "I love you so much Chloe." he whispers as we find our release together.

The next morning, we are in the clubhouse, sitting at the bar when the front doors open and in walk my parents. "Juice." I say as I tense up. "Chloe. Get over here right now." My mother says. I don't say anything. I stand from the barstool and Juice stands in front of me. I whisper "Juice." but before I can finish I hear him say "I got you baby." I'm holding onto the back of his kutte as he speaks to my parents. "You need to leave." he tells them. "We're not going anywhere without our daughter." my father says. "Why won't you leave her alone?" Jax asks. "She's supposed to marry Josh and give herself to her husband. She's supposed to give us grandkids." my mother says. Finally getting myself together, I step beside Juice and lace my fingers with his and tell her "Too late. I gave myself to Juice and any kids we have, you will never see." I tell them. My mom's eyes go wide. "You little whore." my mother says. Gemma steps in front of me and says "You call my daughter that again and I'll slit your fucking throat." My mother looks at her and says "She's not your daughter." I say "You're not. You fucking sold me." My mother looks at me and says "Don't you dare talk to me like that." Juice steps up and pulls me back behind him and says "She's my Old Lady. She doesn't want to leave with you so you can walk out of here right now or we'll make you leave." They walk out the door and I see my dad pull out his phone as they leave the clubhouse but don't leave the parking lot.

A few minutes later, Unser and Hale pull onto the lot and I see them talking to my mom. "They called the cops. Juice, please don't let them take me." I almost beg. "Baby, I won't let them take you. You belong here with me, okay? I got you." he says before kissing my temple and holding me close. Unser and Hale walk over and Unser takes Juice to the side and Hale takes me to the other side. "Chloe, you parents are saying you're being held here against your will. I need to hear from you. Do you want to leave with your parents?" he asks me. "Hale, I want to be here...with Juice. I'm with Juice. My parents arranged a marriage with a family friend and they were trying to force me to move home and marry someone I didn't want to be with. I don't want to leave with them. Hale, please don't make me leave with them." I say as the tears start. "Okay. That's all I needed to hear." he tells me before walking me back over to Juice. Juice glares at Hale and Hale says "I'll let her parents know she's staying here. Take care of her." he says as he walks off. I watch Hale walk over to my parents and my mother tries to walk over to me but Hale stops her. I take Juice's hand and walk closer, making sure that Unser and Hale hear me, I say "I don't want to leave with you. I want to be here with my family. Please don't call me. Don't come near me and don't speak to me. I don't want anything else to do with you." I say and Unser says "You heard her. She's not going with you and you can't force her." I turn to walk away and Juice stands there, watching them as they pull off the lot with the cops following them.

I walk inside and head to our dorm. Sitting on the bed, I hear the door open and close and Juice sits down next to me. "Are you okay?" he asks. "No. They're not going to stop until they have me. Maybe I should just turn myself over." I tell him as I stand to leave. "No you don't." He says, grabbing my arm, stopping me. "I'm not letting you do that." he says. "It's my choice, Juice." I say. "Yeah and five minutes ago you said you wanted to be here with me. So which is it? You want to be with me or do what they tell you to?" he asks, getting pissed off. "Doesn't matter what I want. They won't stop until they get what they want." I tell him. "What do you want?" he asks. I don't answer. "What do you want?" he asks again softly. I look at him and say "I want to be with you. I want to be here, with you." I say as the tears start and he pulls me close and says "Then you stay here with me." I bury my face in his chest and sob as he holds me close.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

After getting myself calmed down and Juice and I talking for a few minutes, him telling me how much he loves me and wants me there with him, we head out to the main room. Gemma walks up and asks "You okay baby?" I hug her and say "Yeah. Thanks for standing up for me, Ma." I say and she smiles and says "Anytime baby." Jax walks over and asks if I am okay and I say "I think so. I just don't think they are going to walk away that easy." I tell them. "Well, you are on lockdown until we figure this out." Jax says and I nod. I walk over to the bar and the prospect pours me some coffee. "How's she doing?" Jax asks. "Not good. She told me she wanted to turn herself over to them because she knows they won't stop until she's with them. I think she's to her breaking point." he tells Jax and Gemma. "Shit. We gotta stop them." Jax says. "No one touches my Old Lady." Juice says. "See what you can find out about her parents. There's got to be something we can work with here." Jax says. Juice nods before heading to the dorm to get his laptop while Gemma walks over to me to make sure I'm okay.

Gemma walks over and sits next to me and the prospect hands her a cup of coffee. She looks at me and says "We won't let them get to you. You belong here with us, sweetheart." I look at her and say "Juice tell you I wanted to turn myself over to them?" I ask and she nods. "You can't do that though baby. That man loves you more than anything. You are what's making him so confident and strong. He needs you as much as you need him. They will take care of everything." Gemma tells me and I say "I hope so."

A little later, I am still sitting at the bar when Juice calls Jax over to his laptop. Jax turns around and yells "Church!" The guys all file into church but Jax and Juice walk over to me. I don't look them in the eye but Jax says "We're gonna take care of this sis. I promise." before kissing the top of my head and walking to the chapel. "Look at me baby." Juice says. I look up but still don't look in his eyes. He tilts my head up so that I had to look at him. "I love you, baby. I need you here with me. I promise we'll handle this." he tells me. "I love you too. I need you. Just please don't let them get to me." I almost beg him and start to cry again. He kisses me softly before Gemma says "Go on. I got her." Juice kisses me one more time before he heads to the chapel.

Inside the chapel, the guys are all in their seats and Jax says "I had Juice look into Chloe's parents and he found out a few things." They all turn to Jax and he says "We all know her dad's business is going bankrupt and she was supposed to marry that douche. But looks like her parents got a sizable deposit into their bank account. I tracked the account number it came from and it's registered to Ethan Zobell. I looked a little farther and looks like there was a marriage license applied for two days before the deposit for Chloe and AJ Weston." Juice says, trying to keep his temper in check. "They sold her to Zobell?" Jax asks. "Looks like it." Juice says. "What do you want us to do Juice?" Piney asks. "We need to talk to Darby. See what he knows." Juice says trying to remain level headed. "I'll make the call." Tig says. He walks out and gets his phone and sets up the meeting. The guys come out of church and Juice and Jax walk over. "Piney is staying here with you. Don't leave this building. I don't want you outside or out of anyone's sight." Juice tells me softly. "Okay. Please be careful." I tell him. "We will. I love you." he says. "I love you more." I tell him. They walk out the door and to meet with Darby.

Meeting with Darby, he asks "What's this about, Jax? I thought we were good." Jax nods and says "We are but wanted to see if you knew anything about Zobell helping Weston apply for a marriage license?" Darby looks at Juice and says "I heard that a couple was struggling and that they sold their only virgin daughter to Zobell for her and Weston to get married and she would basically be a human incubator." Darby says. "Well, she ain't a virgin anymore and her parents sold her off. That girl is Juice's Old Lady." Jax says. "Shit. Look, I can get word to Weston that your girl ain't pure anymore and that they won't be getting the girl. Keep her close. What her parents are trying to do is fucked up. I'll see what I can do and give you a call as soon as I hear something." Darby says. "Thanks man." Jax says, shaking his hand and Darby and Juice nod to each other. After Darby walks away, Juice says "I want them dead." before walking back to his bike and riding back to the clubhouse without waiting on the rest of the club.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

I'm sitting at the bar when Juice comes storming in and straight to his dorm without even looking at me. I look down at my hands as the rest of the guys come in. Jax walks over and asks "How you holding up?" I just shake my head. He kneels in front of me and says "Sis, look at me." I don't look up. "Hey. Look at me." he says softly and I look up at him. "He's just pissed okay. Go on. He needs you right now." Jax tells me. I nod and walk back to the dorm. Walking in, I close the door and just stand there looking down at my feet. He doesn't look up but holds out his hand. "Come here please." He says softly. I walk over and he takes my hand and pulls me into his lap. Wrapping his arms around me, he holds me close and I wrap my arms around him. "Do you trust me?" he asks. "I do." I tell him and he smiles softly. Looking up at me he says "That sounded good." I look at him confused and he says "Saying I do. Baby, I need to tell you what I plan on doing." he says. "You're gonna kill them." I say softly. "Yeah." he says. I tilt his face up to look at me and say "Whatever you need to do to keep them away from me, I'll support you. I trust you." I tell him and he visibly relaxes. "I love you. You know that right?" he asks. "I do. I love you too." I tell him. He smiles softly before laying me down on the bed and hovering over me. "Show me Juan Carlos." I say before he crashes his lips with mine. We start shedding clothes and he enters me slowly. Giving me a minute to adjust before he starts to thrust in and out slowly, causing me to arch into him. "Fuck you feel so good baby." he rasps in my ear. "Harder Juan. Please. I need you." I almost beg and he starts to slam into me, causing me to fall over the edge. He pulls out and turns me over onto my hands and knees before slamming into me without warning, causing my core to contract around his hard member as he spills his seed inside me. Collapsing beside me, me on my stomach, he says "Marry me." I look at him shocked and he says it again. "When this is done, marry me." I move over and lay my head on his chest but don't answer. "Baby? Look at me." He says. I look up at him and there are tears in my eyes. "Hey. Talk to me. Do you not want to marry me?" he asks. "I do. It's just, I don't want you to decide that I'm not worth it." I say. "Baby, I'll never think that. Ever. You have no clue how much I love you. I want you to have my crow, my last name and my babies." he tells me. Looking into my eyes, he says again "Marry me." I kiss him softly and say "Okay."

After talking a little more, we head out to the main room and he leads me over to the couch where Gemma is. "I'm gonna talk to the guys. Stay with Gemma." he tells me. "Okay." I say. He kisses me softly and says "I love you baby." I smile softly and say "I love you more." He walks away and Gemma asks "How you feeling baby?" I look at her and say "A little better. I told him whatever he felt he needed to do to keep me safe, I would support him on." I tell her. "That's good baby." she says. "He asked me to marry him." I tell her, looking down at my hands. "You said yes right?" she asks. "I did but Gemma, what if he changes his mind? A part of me still thinks I should just turn myself over." I tell her softly but didn't see Juice walk up behind us. He walks around in front of me and kneels down. "I won't change my mind baby. And you ain't turning yourself over. You're mine and only mine. Okay?" he says softly. "Okay. I'm sorry. I'm just scared." I tell him. "I know. But it's gonna be okay. I promise. I love you." he says. "I love you more, Juan." I say right before he kisses me softly. I spend the next little bit, leaned against Gemma while the guys come up with a game plan to take out not only my parents but Weston and Zobell too.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

A little later, Jax gets a call from Darby. "Yeah man. Thanks. I'll let the guys know." Jax says before ending the call. "Church!" he calls. Once everyone is in the chapel, Jax begins. "That was Darby. He said there's a meeting with her parents, Zobell and Weston tonight to discuss wedding plans. Apparently, Weston and Zobell don't know she's not a virgin anymore or that she's already taken. He's sending me a text with the info and said he would make sure his crew was there to back us up. He's made it known that these kills belong to Juice, Tig and me." Jax says and they all nod. "So now all we can do is wait?" Opie asks. "Yeah. Shouldn't be too long." Jax says. They walk out of the chapel and Juice walks over to me and says "Come with me."

Walking into his dorm, he closes and locks the door. I sit on the bed and wait for him to come to me but he doesn't. He leans against the desk and says "There's a meet planned for tonight with Zobell, Weston and your parents to talk about wedding plans. Apparently your parents didn't tell them about you not being a virgin anymore or about us being together. Darby is a friend of the club and his crew is going to be there to back us up." Juice tells me. "You're going to take all four out?" I ask, not looking at him. "Me, Jax and Tig." he tells me. I just nod. He walks over and kneels in front of me. "Are you okay with this?" he asks concerned. I look into his eyes and say "I am. I just want it to be done." I tell him. "I know. And when it is, I'm making you my wife. As soon as possible." he tells me. "Okay." I say and smile softly but it doesn't meet my eyes. "Talk to me." he says. "I want to be _your_ wife. I want _your_ babies." I tell him. "And I'll give you all of that once this is done. I promise." he tells me. I pull him up to hover over me and ask "How much time do we have?" He smirks and says "Enough." before crashing his lips with mine. We start to shed clothes and he enters me slowly. Thrusting in and out slowly making love to me, he whispers "I love you, Chloe. Nothing will ever change that. It's you and it will always be you." I look at him and smile softly as I arch into him losing myself to him. I find my release over and over before he finds his. Lying together, him holding me close, I say "I want to go to the courthouse when this is done. I don't want to wait." I tell him. "Are you sure?" he asks. "Positive." I tell him. "Okay then." he tells me before kissing me softly. We hear a knock on the door and Opie's voice. "Showtime brother." Juice kisses me again and says "On my way."

Once we were redressed, we walk out to the main room hand in hand. We walk over to the guys and I say "Thank you for everything guys. I want you all to know that I love you and I am so glad you're my family." I tell them. They all smile and nod and I say "I know what you all are going to do and I trust all of you and am completely behind what you have to do. Once this is done, Juice and I are getting married and I want you all to be there." I tell them and they all congratulate us. Juice turns to me and says "We'll be back soon. I love you." I kiss him softly and say "I love you too. Be safe please." I tell him and he kisses me again before walking out the door with the rest of the guys.

Meeting up with Darby, he tells us "All four are in there. I can have my guys go in and get them all restrained." Darby says and Juice looks at him. "If we go in, they won't suspect anything and it will be easier to get them restrained." Darby says and Juice nods. "Thanks for this." Juice says. "Might not agree with her choice but it's her choice, not theirs." he says and Juice nods again. Darby's guy go in and start milling about, getting into position. Apparently Darby planned everything out before we got there. A few minutes later, we see Chloe's parents being pulled from their seats as well as Zobell and Weston and being tied up. Darby's guys pull them out, bound, gagged and a bag over their heads, and put them in the van that the SONS brought with them. They all follow the van to a warehouse just outside of Charming, where the four are taken in and bound to chairs with plastic underneath each of them. Juice walks over to my Dad and gets in his face. "You honestly think you can sell my Old Lady? You thought I'd just let you do that? You're a piece of shit. When she has my kids, I will make sure they never know who you are or how you sold her to save yourselves." He moves away and walks over to Weston. "They told you she was a virgin. That you would be the only one. They lied. She gave that to me over and over." Juice tells Weston. Looking at Zobell, he says "You gave them money to buy a woman you never saw. Didn't know anything about." Finally walking over to my Mom, he says "You're supposed to love her. Care about her being happy. What kind of mother sells their daughter?" he saks. Tig walks in front of Zobell and puts a bullet in his skull, killing him instantly. They hear my Mom scream around the gag. Walking to Weston, Juice does the same. Walking in front of my parents, Tig says "From here out, Chloe is my kid, Gemma's kid. Any grandbabies will be ours, not yours. They will never know you exist." Tig says. Juice steps forward and says "She's marrying me. She will have my kids. You know why? Because she told me that's what she wants and I will always make sure she gets what she wants because that's what you do when you love someone. And no one will ever love her like I do. Our kids will always know how much Chloe and I love them. We will never sell them off like you did her." he says before Tig and Juice empty their clips into my parents, killing them.

Once it's all done, the guys come back to the clubhouse and I am sitting in Juice's dorm when the three of them walk in. "It's done." Tig says. I look at each man as I walk up to them. "Thank you big brother." I say before kissing his cheek. He nods before walking out the door. "Thank you Daddy." I tell him and he smiles "Anything for you kid." before walking out the door. I walk to Juice and kiss him softly and say "I love you. Thank you." He kisses me back and whispers "I'll always protect you. Anything you need or want." he tells me. I kiss him again before pulling him to the bed. I know he needs that release. "I need you Juan Carlos." I whisper before he crashes his lips with mine, shedding our clothes and he enters me roughly. Thrusting in and out hard and fast, I feel him lift one leg higher over his hip and put his hand under my ass, lifting me so he can drive deeper and it's a combination of pleasure and pain and I lose myself over and over before he finally loses himself inside me. Pulling me close, I tell him. "Tomorrow." He looks at me and smiles. "Tomorrow." he says, knowing that's when I want to get married.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Waking up the next morning, Juice has his arms around me and I am snuggled into his chest hearing his light snores. Slipping out of bed without waking him, I head into the shower knowing we're getting married today. Letting the water cascade over me, I feel his arms wrap around me and I lean back into him. Feeling his lips on my neck and shoulder, I feel his hard member pressed up against me. I turn in his arms and he pins me to the wall lifting one leg, he enters me slowly and starts to slowly thrust in and out at a slow and steady pace. "Faster Juice. Fuck that feels so good." I moan into his ear. He speeds up a little and I can't help the moans that come out of my mouth. "I can't get enough of you." Juice growls in my ear and it throws me over the edge. Lifting my other leg, they wrap around his waist and he keeps thrusting, harder and faster at this new angle. "Fuck baby you feel so good." he moans. "Don't stop Juice. Fuck I'm close. I'm gonna….Fuck." I lose myself in the orgasm and he follows right behind me. Holding me there a minute, he kisses me softly and say "I love you. I can't believe you're about to be my wife." he says smiling. "I love you too. Let's head out." I tell him smiling as wide as he is.

We head to the courthouse and half an hour later we are married and headed back to the clubhouse to celebrate. Walking into the clubhouse, we walk to the bar and Juice doesn't take his hands off of me. Pulling me closer, he whispers "I love you so fucking much." I smile and kiss him softly and say "I love you too." Chibs raises his glass and says "May you always find peace, love and strength in each other. May you weather any storm. And may Juicy Boy here give you an abundance of babies." he says and we all start laughing. Juice leans down and says "I'll give you all the babies you want." I turn in his arms and say "Wanna start now?" He smiles wide and picks me up and says "Time to make a baby." and we hear everyone laughing and cheering behind us as he carries me to his dorm. Walking in, he locks the door before moving to lay me down on the bed. We kiss hungrily as we shed clothes and he enters me slowly. He starts thrusting in and out at a fast and hard pace and I lose myself to him over and over before he finally finds his inside me. Laying beside me, he says "I meant what I said. I want as many kids as you will give me." I smile and say "I want that too. What if I came off my birth control. Not really try but just not try to prevent it?" I ask. "Hell yeah. What do you need to do?" he asks. "I just need to stop taking my pills." I say. "Did you take it today?" he asks and I stop and think. "Shit. No. I didn't." I tell him and he smiles. "Good. Then we've already started." He tells me before kissing me softly. We lay there and talk for a little bit before one more round before falling asleep in each others arms.

Waking up the next morning, we moved Juice's things into my, well, our house. Once his things were unpacked and one of the spare rooms was turned into his gaming room, I moved to the kitchen to start dinner. Standing at the stove, frying pork chops while the potatoes baked in the oven, he walks up and puts his arms around me. "I love you Chloe Ortiz." he whispers in my ear. "I love you too Juan Carlos Ortiz." I say back smiling. "Dinner should be done in a minute if you want to get a couple of plates down and get the toppings for the potatoes out of the fridge for me please." I say and he does as I ask but not before saying "Yes dear." and we both start laughing. We spend the rest of the night just spending time together and enjoying being married.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

It's been three months since Juice and I got married and started trying for a baby and things are going great. I haven't told Juice but I'm late so I head to the doctor to get checked out. "What can I do for you today, Chloe?" Dr Adams asks. "I need a pregnancy test." I tell her. "Okay. We'll draw some blood and see what we can find out." she says. A few minutes later, the nurse comes in to draw blood and twenty minutes later the doctor comes in and says "Well, looks like you are indeed pregnant. Let's get your ultrasound and see how far along you are and get you started on your prenatals." she says and I can't help but smile. After getting the ultrasound, I find out that I am six weeks pregnant.

Walking up to the clubhouse, I walk over to Juice and he pulls me close. "Hey baby." he says. "Hey." I say kissing him softly. "I'm about to take lunch. Wanna head to the dorm and make a little rican?" he asks and I start laughing. "Too late." I tell him. He looks at me confused so I hand him the ultrasound and he looks at it and then me and picks me up, crashing his lips to mine. "What's going on?" Jax asks. "I knocked her up!" he shouts. Everyone comes over and congratulates us. "How far along are you?" Gemma asks. "Six weeks." I tell her. "I'm so happy for you baby." she says, hugging me. We all head into the clubhouse to celebrate. Everyone gets shots and the croweater puts one in front of me. "Water please." I say and she replaces it with water. Before she pours it out, since she's one that's always nice to me, I say "Take it with us." She looks at me and smiles. "To a happy and healthy little Ortiz." They all cheer and down the shot with me taking a drink of my water.

That night, after the party, Juice and I are lying in bed and he's rubbing my stomach. "I can't believe we're having a kid." he says. "Keep saying things like that and I might think you're happy about this." I say joking. He turns me over to look at him and says "I am very happy about this. Seriously. I want this more than anything." he tells me. Kissing him softly I say "I know you do. I do too." I lay facing him and snuggle into his chest and he pulls me as close as he can get me. "I love you." he says. "I love you too." I say before we drift off to sleep.

It's been a month since I found out I was pregnant and it's time to go to the doctor. "How are you feeling Chloe?" Dr Adams asks. "Really good. Morning sickness must have skipped me." I tell her laughing. "Good. You're lucky." she tells me. "You have no idea." I say, looking over at Juice who's smiling wide. She does the normal check and tells me to be back in a month. We leave the office and Juice says "Follow me to the diner. We can get lunch." I kiss him and nod before heading to Hanna's. Once inside, we walk to a booth and sit down. Him on one side and me on the other. "I've been thinking. That guest room, we can turn into a nursery." Juice says. "I like that idea but I don't like the idea of pink or blue. What would you think about a soft gray color for the walls?" I ask. "I like that. I can get the prospects to paint the walls and get Happy to do a mural on it." he says. "That would be great." I say. "You thought of names?" he asks. "I was thinking Loralie Ann for a girl and Carlos James for a boy." He looks at me and smiles and says "I love those." We eat before heading back to the garage.

Once back at the garage, I head to the office and he goes to the bays to get started. Gemma walks in. "How'd the appointment go?" she asks. I smile and say "It went good. Everything looks good so far. We grabbed lunch and decided on names." I tell her. "What did you pick?" she asks. "Loralie Ann for a girl and Carlos James for a boy." I tell her. "Those are beautiful baby." she tells me. We get to work and things are busy until time to head home.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

***Forty Weeks Pregnant***

Sitting in the clubhouse with Juice by my side and I grab his hand. I started having contractions this morning and he has not left my side. "Are you okay baby?" he asks. "Yeah. They aren't too bad right now." I tell him. Gemma walks over and says "Baby, I think Jax needs you a minute. I'll stay here with her." she tells him. He nods before kissing me softly and walking over to Jax. Gemma looks at me and asks "How far apart are they?" I look at her and say "About ten minutes." She looks at me and asks "He know?" I shake my head no and she smirks.

I'd been sitting there for a good hour before the contractions started getting even closer and harder to hide. A good, hard one hits and next thing I know, my water breaks. "Juice!" Gemma yells. He turns and sees me holding my stomach. Cho, what's wrong?" he asks. "Your kid's trying to make a jailbreak." I say and he smiles wide.

Twelve hours later and the entire club is sitting in my hospital room. "So what did you name him?" Bobby asks. "Carlos James Ortiz." I tell them and they all congratulate us. I finally have my family. I have a family that loves me, a husband that adores me and a child to cherish. My life could not get better.


End file.
